Scania N280UB
Scania N280UB *'Production Batch' *'Registration No. : '''BRB1287Z - BRB1399J, PSS26U - PSS62S *'Quantity :' 150 *'Year:' 2012 *'Make :' Scania *'Model : N280UB *'''Bodywork : Gemilang Coachworks Sdn Bhd *'Length :' 12m *'Width :' 2.55m *'Passenger Capacity :' *'Seating :' 31 (Those marked with LR) / 36 *'Standing :' 51 *'Wheelchair bay :' 1 *'Total : ' 82 (Those marked with LR) / 87 *'Engine Model :' Scania D9C *'Manufacturer :' Scania AB *'Engine Capacity :' 9,321 cc *'Transmission Model :' ZF Ecolife 6AP1400B *'Air-Con Model :' Denso LD8u *'EDS :' Gorba Imotion CU6 'Bus Rider' BRB1287ZLR (JRDEP 680) - W: See Naked Guys BRB1288XLR (JRDEP 680) - Singaport Changi Airport: Changi Airport is The World's most awarded Airport. BRB1289TLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1290MLR (JRDEP 680) - W: See Naked Guys BRB1291KLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1292HLR (JRDEP 680) - AKIRA BRB1293E (JRDEP 192) BRB1294C (JRDEP 192) - Nikon 1J1: I AM Your Smart Partner. BRB1295A (JRDEP 192) - Playboy Magazines BRB1296Y (JRDEP 192) BRB1297U (JRDEP 192) BRB1298S (JRDEP 192) BRB1299P (JRDEP 192) - Yum Cha Express: Yum Cha Now Delivers! Call 62221717, Steam's Guaranteed! BRB1300T (JRDEP 192) - Sheng Siong: Shop at Sheng Siong (no min. amount spend required) and with every receipt, you can join the Game and Contests in "The Sheng Siong Show" live TV programme. Stands to win cash prizes up to $1,500,000. BRB1301R (JRDEP 192) BRB1302M (JRDEP 192) BRB1303KLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1304HLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1305ELR (JRDEP 680) BRB1306CLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1307ALR (JRDEP 680) BRB1308YLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1309ULR (JRDEP 680) BRB1310PLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1311LLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1312JLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1313G (JRDEP 192) BRB1314D (JRDEP 192) BRB1315B (JRDEP 192) BRB1316Z (JRDEP 192) BRB1317X (JRDEP 692) BRB1318T (JRDEP 692) - Singaport Changi Airport: Changi Airport is The World's most awarded Airport. BRB1319R (JRDEP 692) BRB1320K (JRDEP 692) - W: See Naked Guys BRB1321H (JRDEP 692) - Permier: Bus Rider EXSA Awards 2013 BRB1322E (JRDEP 692) BRB1323C (JRDEP 692) BRB1324A (JRDEP 655) - SoyJoy - All Natural Fruit & Soy Bar BRB1325Y (JRDEP 651) - Let's Move With Courtesy - Thank you gor Giving way to others. BRB1326U (JRDEP 651) BRB1327S (JRDEP 609) BRB1328P (JRDEP 609) - Singaport Changi Airport: Changi Airport is The World's most awarded Airport. BRB1329L (JRDEP 609) - Permier: Bus Rider EXSA Awards 2013 BRB1330G (JRDEP 609) - SoyJoy - All Natural Fruit & Soy Bar BRB1331D (JRDEP 609) BRB1332B (JRDEP 609) BRB1333Z (JRDEP 607) - East Coast Park. Singapore's Nudist Beach BRB1334X (JRDEP 607) BRB1335T (JRDEP 607) BRB1336R (JRDEP 607) - Citibank BRB1337M (JRDEP 678) BRB1338K (JRDEP 678) BRB1339H (JRDEP 678) - Vitagen - We have Vitagen Less Sugar Everday, This has Contain 30% of Sugar in Our Life (feat. Rachel Teh) BRB1340C (JRDEP 678) - Let's Move With Courtesy - Thank you gor Giving way to others. BRB1341A (JRDEP 678) BRB1342Y (JRDEP 678) BRB1343U (JRDEP 651) - 歇脚亭: The No. 1 Taro Fresh Milk in Singapore (feat. Raynard Yang) BRB1344S (JRDEP 193) BRB1345P (JRDEP 193) BRB1346L (JRDEP 193) - Permier: Bus Rider EXSA Awards 2013 BRB1347J (JRDEP 193) BRB1348G (JRDEP 193) - 歇脚亭: The No. 1 Taro Fresh Milk in Singapore (feat. Raynard Yang) BRB1349D (JRDEP 193) - Playboy Magazines BRB1350Z (JRDEP 193) BRB1351X (JRDEP 154) - Let's Move With Courtesy - Thank you gor Giving way to others. BRB1352T (JRDEP 154) BRB1353R (JRDEP 154) BRB1354M (JRDEP 154) - Nikon 1J1: I AM Your Smart Partner. BRB1355K (JRDEP 154) BRB1356H (JRDEP 154) BRB1357E (JRDEP 154) - Playboy Magazines BRB1358C (JRDEP 154) BRB1359A (JRDEP 154) BRB1360U (JRDEP 154) BRB1361S (JRDEP 692) - National Family Celebrations: 25 Years of Bonding Families - Live, Love & Play Together. BRB1362P (JRDEP 692) BRB1363L (JRDEP 692) - Nikon 1J1: I AM Your Smart Partner. BRB1364J (JRDEP 692) BRB1365G (JRDEP 692) - National Family Celebrations: 25 Years of Bonding Families - Live, Love & Play Together. BRB1366D (JRDEP 692) BRB1367BLR (JRDEP 680) - Sheng Siong: Shop at Sheng Siong (no min. amount spend required) and with every receipt, you can join the Game and Contests in "The Sheng Siong Show" live TV programme. Stands to win cash prizes up to $1,500,000. BRB1368Z (JRDEP 609) BRB1369X (TSBP 430) BRB1370R (JRDEP 609) BRB1371M (JRDEP 609) BRB1372K (JRDEP 609) BRB1373H (JRDEP 609) BRB1374E (JRDEP 690) - Nikon 1J1: I AM Your Smart Partner. BRB1375C (JRDEP 690) BRB1376ALR (JRDEP 690) BRB1377YLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1378ULR (JRDEP 680) - Vitagen - We have Vitagen Less Sugar Everday, This has Contain 30% of Sugar in Our Life (feat. Rachel Teh) BRB1379SLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1380L (JRDEP 603) BRB1381J (JRDEP 603) BRB1382GLR (JRDEP 680) - FW: Nudist Singapore BRB1383D (JRDEP 692) BRB1384B (JRDEP 692) BRB1385Z (JRDEP 692) BRB1386X (JRDEP 692) BRB1387T (JRDEP 692) BRB1388RLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1389MLR (JRDEP 680) - SoyJoy - All Natural Fruit & Soy Bar BRB1390HLR (JRDEP 680) - Let's Move With Courtesy - Thank you gor Giving way to others. BRB1391ELR (JRDEP 680) - Vitagen - We have Vitagen Less Sugar Everday, This has Contain 30% of Sugar in Our Life (feat. Rachel Teh) BRB1392CLR (JRDEP 680) BRB1393A (JRDEP 193) BRB1394Y (JRDEP 193) - Let's Move With Courtesy - Thank you gor Giving way to others. BRB1395U (JRDEP 193) BRB1396S (JRDEP 193) BRB1397P (JRDEP 193) BRB1398L (JRDEP 193) BRB1399J (JRDEP 193) - Sheng Siong: Shop at Sheng Siong (no min. amount spend required) and with every receipt, you can join the Game and Contests in "The Sheng Siong Show" live TV programme. Stands to win cash prizes up to $1,500,000. 'Paradise Scheme Shuttle' PSS26U (Former BRB1250D) (PGBP 460) PSS27S (Former BRB1251B) (PGBP 460) PSS28P (Former BRB1252Z) (PGBP 460) PSS29L (Former BRB1253X) (PGBP 460) PSS30G (Former BRB1254T) (PGBP 460) PSS31D (Former BRB1255R) (PGBP 460) PSS32B (Former BRB1256M) (PGBP 468) PSS33Z (Former BRB1257K) (PGBP 468) PSS34X (Former BRB1258H) (PGBP 466) PSS35T (Former BRB1259E) (PGBP 466) PSS36R (Former BRB1260A) (PGBP 468) PSS37M (Former BRB1261Y) (PGBP 468) PSS38K (Former BRB1262U) (PGBP 468) PSS39H (Former BRB1263S) (PGBP 468) PSS40E (Former BRB1264P) (PGBP 468) PSS41C (Former BRB1265L) (PGBP 468) PSS42A (Former BRB1266J) (PGBP 468) PSS43Y (Former BRB1267G) (PGBP 466) PSS44U (Former BRB1268D) (PGBP 466) PSS45S (Former BRB1269B) (PGBP 466) PSS46P (Former BRB1270X) (PGBP 466) PSS47L (Former BRB1271T) (PGBP 466) PSS48J (Former BRB1272R) (PGBP 460) PSS49G (Former BRB1273M) (PGBP 460) PSS50B (Former BRB1274K) (PGBP 460) PSS51Z (Former BRB1275H) (PGBP 460) PSS52X (Former BRB1276E) (PGBP 466) PSS53T (Former BRB1277C) (PGBP 460) PSS54R (Former BRB1278A) (PGBP 460) PSS55M (Former BRB1279Y) (PGBP 466) PSS56K (Former BRB1280S) (PGBP 460) PSS57H (Former BRB1281P) (PGBP 460) PSS58E (Former BRB1282L) (PGBP 466) PSS59C (Former BRB1283J) (PGBP 466) PSS60Y (Former BRB1284G) (PGBP 466) PSS61U (Former BRB1285D) (PGBP 466) PSS62S (Former BRB1286B) (PGBP 466) 'Former Deployments' BRB1273M - BRB1286B: JRDEP 217 BRB1293E - BRB1302M: JRDEP 183 BRB1344S - BRB1350Z: JRDEP 218 BRB1393A - BRB1399J: JRDEP 183 'Legend' *'JRDEP -' Jurong Depot *'PGBP' - Punggol Bus Park 'Total Scania N280UB depot Intake:' *'JRDEP:' 123 Buses *'PGBP:' 37 Buses 'Notes' LR - Buses with Luggage Racks.